A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, wherein the liquid crystal panel has a top substrate and a bottom substrate, and inner surfaces of the top and the bottom substrates opposed to each other are disposed with transparent electrodes, and a layer of liquid crystal molecules is disposed between the substrates. The transparent electrodes of the LCD generate an electric field to control a direction of liquid crystal molecules, so as to change a polarization status of light and carry out transmission and blocking of a light pathway by a polarizer, so as to achieve an object of displaying.
The major technical parameters of evaluating the LCD includes: (1) contrast; (2) brightness; (3) signal response time; and (4) viewing angle, wherein the parameters of contrast, brightness and viewing angle are depended on a liquid crystal panel. The viewing angle is always an important and difficult key in the research of the liquid crystal panel, because a backlight source passes through a polarizer, a liquid crystal layer and an alignment film to output light with a direction. That is to say, most of light is emitted vertically from a screen. Thus, if viewing the liquid crystal panel with one of tilted angle, it is unable to see original colors, and even only totally white or totally black. To solve the problem, therefore, the researchers develop a wide-angle skill, so as to research and develop an in-plane-switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are positive liquid crystals, and transparent electrodes are disposed on the bottom substrate. Before being charged, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged parallel to the substrate with no optical latency, so that it can acquire a darker state. After being charged, the liquid crystal molecules are parallel rotated to cause emitting polarized light to transmit, so that it is normally black. An in-plane-switching (IPS) mode has the advantages of high contrast and high response speed, so as to be applied to television field. However, in the preparation process of the IPS mode liquid crystal panel, it is necessary to apply rubbing to the substrate, so as to apply initial alignment to the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, the rubbing alignment brings the issue of pollution, causes the decrease of the yield, and generates the problem of static electricity thereto, so as to cause damage to transistors.
As a result, the present invention provides a new manufacturing method of an IPS mode liquid crystal panel, which can overcome the problems of pollution and static electricity by the IPS mode rubbing alignment and simplify the manufacturing procedure, so that the liquid crystal panel and the liquid crystal displayer have the advantages of high contrast, high response speed and wide viewing angle.